


HP Waitress Au

by mangedesmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #mpreg #guyxguy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangedesmuffins/pseuds/mangedesmuffins
Summary: Ron finds himself pregnant in his loveless marriage and escapes his reality with the new doctor, Viktor Krum in town. Based off the movie but with different twists.





	HP Waitress Au

" Shit! No no no no no no, this can't be happening." Ron sat atop of the toilet seat staring at the plastic stick that he just peed on minutes ago. Two pink lines were formed confirming that he was in fact pregnant.

" Ron, are you alright? What did the test say?" Harry asked. 

Ron came out the stall looking dejectedly at his two pals/coworkers.

"Was it one line or two lines?!" Nevill questioned. while snatching the pregnancy test from his hands. " Yeah, two lines. Two definite lines. There's no mistaking it."

-(knocking on door)-

" What's going on in there?" Draco ( the cook ) boasted. We have customers! Where are my servers?"

" Uh, hold on Draco. Ron isn't feeling so well. Harry yelled back.

" What's wrong with him?" Asked Draco.

" Nothing that should concern you, we'll be out in a minute." 

Ron sighs, " I ain't never going to get away from Sirius now."

-(outside the diner )-

" You gonna tell him?" Nevill spoke.

" If my plan comes true and I can make my big escape from him in a couple months maybe he never even has to know.

Sirius pulled up into the diner parking lot, horn blaring and heavy metal music coming from the car.


End file.
